


Bourbon and Scotch

by scenekingmalik



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, F/M, Like some really brief larry, M/M, past relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scenekingmalik/pseuds/scenekingmalik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Liam has been apart for two years.Just as Zayn has picked up his life and learned to live without him Liam has made a habit of showing up drunk on his doorstep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zayn Malik

**Author's Note:**

> This is a write and see how it goes sorta fic so i cant promise anything.

"You can’t keep doing this" Zayn sighed as he let Liam into the apartment.  
Liam shuffled into the apartment; stumbling a little it was very apparent that he was drunk. Zayn steadied him with a firm hand and guided him into one of the high backed stools at the breakfast bar. This was the third time this month that he had turned up at Zayn' apartment at an ungodly time of morning.  
"Does she know you're here?" Zayn said handing Liam a glass of water and two Tylenol.  
“She thinks I'm at the office, she knows not to wait up" Liam said swallowing the pills before placing his head on the cool countertop.  
"Drink the whole glass, you'll feel better" Zayn said gesturing toward the glass of water, “I’ll go find you something to sleep in."  
Zayn starts the process of setting up for Liam's impromptu sleep over. He gets fresh sheets and blankets out of the hall closet and begins to layer them on the couch for Liam. After he finishes with the makeshift bed he heads into his bedroom to find a shirt and sweats for him to sleep in. He walks back into the kitchen to find that Liam had sat up though he hadn't moved from the barstool. He sat silently staring ahead his face tired and sad. He was awfully quiet tonight which a cause of concern for Zayn. Liam was a lively fun drunk, the last two visits Zayn had to frequently remind him to use his inside voice .Tonight he was visibly subdued and pensive.  
"Li? You ready for bed? “Zayn asked offering his arm for support and they both made their way to the sofa. He placed the sleepwear next to Liam “Do you need help?"  
Liam remained silent and slowly shook his head yes.  
"Alright, arms up” he said starting to peel the polo that smelled of stale beer and sweat off of Liam. When he tried to replaced it with a fresh shirt Liam was not as cooperative "Come on li, work with me I'm tired and want to go back to bed."  
"Forget the shirt I'll sleep like this" Liam mumbled.  
"Well at least put the sweats on, you’ll be uncomfortable in those slacks. I'll undo the buckle and button for you but you'll have to the rest “Zayn said trying to reason with this new side of drunken Liam.  
"I don't want to sleep on the couch" Liam sighed slowly shimmying out of his work trousers.  
"Fine you can sleep in the bed, I’ll sleep on the couch" Zayn said handing him the sweats trying to speed the process along so that he could go back to sleep.  
"No" Liam huffed  
“What do you mean? No is not an option here" said Zayn.  
"We'll both sleep in the bed" Liam stated simply.  
"Why are you doing this to me? That would be crossing a line, liam.You in my house right now is toeing dangerously close to that line, so I'm going to go ahead and no that idea.” He said rubbing a hand across his tired face. “It is three thirty in the morning...I just went to bed two hours ago , in four hours my alarm will go off so that I can get ready for work.You need to sleep so you can go home, take a shower ,put on clean clothes ,eat breakfast with your wife ,and go to your job. I want to sleep, Li .So decide: the bed or the couch?"  
"The bed" Liam whispered looking reprimanded.  
Zayn helped him up off the couch and down the hall into bedroom. He let Liam settle into the place that he had gotten up from; making sure the duvet covered his bare chest so that he wouldn't get cold.  
"Stay “Liam says gently grabbing Zayn’s wrist and looking up at him with sleepy warm eyes.  
"That’s not going to happen" Zayn said even though he could feel his resolve breaking.  
"Please Zee… just this once “Liam begged pulling back the covers to invite Zayn in "I feel bad kicking you out of your own bed."  
"Fine but only because I’m super tired” Zayn sliding into the bed settling into the familiar heat of Liam’s side. He would be lying to himself if he said he didn't miss the feeling of sharing his bed with him, that’s why he went against his better judgment. But he couldn't think about that right then he was too tired.  
***  
“Lou?" Zayn asked into the phone.  
"Um no this is Harry, Lou's in the kitchen I’ll get him for you” Harry’s sleep heavy voice grumbled into his ear. “It’s pretty early Zayn, is everything ok?”  
"Oh yeah, Haz. Everything is great. I just wanted to ask Louis a quick question before work is all" He lied.  
"Alright here's Lou" Harry said before handing the phone over to Louis.  
"A pre-sunrise phone call? To what to do I owe this pleasure, Mr. Malik” Louis teased.  
"Liam just left my apartment" he whispered quickly  
"Liam just did what?" Louis screeched.  
"Hey hey keep your voice down!! Harry might hear you." Exclaimed Zayn "Liam came over last night, well this morning really, but anyway I need to talk to you."  
"Okay met me at Thompson square in about an hour. It’ll give us some time before work to chat. Bring coffee or something that’ll be you payment for my therapeutic services." Louis said.  
"Alright see you then."  
Zayn sat on the ledge of the fountain in Thompson square lighting his third cigarette of the morning when Louis came strolling toward him. He held out the coffee and scones in offering to his friend. Louis took the coffee and pastries before sitting on the ledge of the fountain next to him.  
"So tell me what happened" he said looking into the bag before settling on a vanilla bean scone.  
"Liam has developed this tendency for getting drunk and showing up at my door at all hours of the night lately. This is the third time this month and it's only the 12th" Zayn chuckled awkwardly.  
"You mean this isn't the first time? Why is this the first I'm hearing of this?” Louis demanded.  
"I don't know didn't really seem worth mentioning until now.” He mumbled.  
"You mean to tell me you've been having tryst with Liam and now you’re like "Oh maybe I should tell my lifelong friend that, I’m seeing the bastard who shattered my heart into a million pieces again” Louis said forcefully.  
"God Lou it's not like that, I’m not seeing him ...and to call our meetings tryst would be an extreme exaggeration. He just shows up drunk and I put him to bed until he sobers up enough to go home. That’s the god honest truth.” Zayn said fiddling with a stray string at the bottom of his button down and avoiding Louis' eyes. “Until last night he came over and he was different from before.You know how he is when he's drunk all loud and boisterous but last night he was so quiet and sad, it was weird Lou."  
"What are you trying to tell me Zayn" Louis said prompting him after a long pause.  
"We shared a bed" he whispered.  
"You mean you shared a bed in a platonic-not touching- row of pillows separating your sides of the bed -no homo- frat boy kind of way, right?" Louis said gently turning Zayn’s face until they were eye to eye “Right, Zayn?”  
"I can't help it Lou" he huffed" he shows up at my door at like three o clock in the morning and looks at me with those big sad brown puppy eyes, what am I supposed to do ?"  
"Send him home... to his wife, that's what you’re supposed to do Zayn. It’s really quite the obvious answer to the question 'what do I do when my married ex-boyfriend pops round for a visit during the booty call hours?' Not invite him into your fucking bed” Louis exclaimed.  
"It's not like we had sex or anything it was just a cuddle and it’ll never happen again." He murmured.  
Zayn dragged on his newly lit fourth cigarette wondering if he would be able to turn Liam away. In theory it seems so easy but in practice it's not so simple. He could imagine the look on Liam's face if he were actually turn him away, he would wear that look like a kicked dog, eyes cloudy and on the verge of tears.  
“You know how he is, Lou. He’s soft he would take it as a bigger rejection than it actually is” Zayn said slowly blowing smoke from his mouth.  
"He should take it as a rejection! He's fucking married, Zayn. I know you, Zee. You’re going to act like this is nothing like its fine for him to just waltz back into your life and demand you let him in. But it’s not okay for him to this to you.He has a wife, the very same wife he left you for. Do you remember that...when he chooses that woman over you so his golf club buddies wouldn't gossip about him? He left so he could posture and be a “real man” so those bigoted assholes would continue to let him be a part of their boy’s club. Those weeks when the life had left your eyes, when humor never filled your smile? Those were dark days love.You were so thin and sad and you pretended to be fine and we pretended to believe you but we all knew. He destroyed you, he betrayed you! You can't just let him have his cake and eat it too. He gets to live his little domestic fantasy during the day and then crawl to you when it's not fun anymore. What are you even getting out of this arrangement? A hand full of stolen moments? You deserve more than that Zee you are a not a dirty little secret and you shouldn't allow him to treat you like one."  
***  
Zayn heard a series of pounding knocks at his door startling him awake. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and pulled a shirt over his bare chest. He checked the clock on his bedside table, 1:15 am the green numbers read. He knew who it was before he looked through the peephole. He took a moment to look at an intoxicated Liam slumped against his doorframe before unlocking the door.  
"This is the last time Li “Zayn said as he hooked his arms under Liam's and helped him into the apartment. “God you smell like fell into a bottle of bourbon, Liam. What have you been up to?"  
"I fell into a bottle of scotch, Zaynie. Have I taught you nothing?" Liam giggled amused by his own joke. “Johnnie Walker, it set me back a pretty penny too. It was a nice blend, though I prefer single malt."  
"Sorry I can't remember the nuisance difference in whiskeys, you rich drunk." Zayn chuckled settling Liam into an arm chair before heading to get bedding from the closet.  
“I’m not a drunk! I'm a connoisseur! “Liam gasped indignantly  
"Yeah that's what they call it when you have money” he called from the closet. He reentered the room arms full of covers, smiling warmly at the drunken idiot sitting in his living room before starting the bed building process.  
"Hey Zayn can I ask you a question?” Liam asked stretching lazily in the chair, watching Zayn prepare the sofa.  
"Shoot “he replied heading into the kitchen  
"It's like one in the morning on a Saturday, why didn't you go out last night? “Liam asked “You should be sneaking out of someone stranger’s apartment after a night of wild single person sex."  
"If I was off having wild stranger sex, who would be here taking care of your drunk ass right now?" Zayn asked setting a glass of water and two Tylenol on the coffee table in front of Liam.  
"Sorry about that” He grinned sheepishly.  
“Are you?" Zayn asked.  
"Change into this so I can wash your clothes” Zayn said handing him a t shirt and sweatpants "you’re making my apartment smell like a distillery, plus we wouldn't want you going home smelling so ...ripe."  
He watched Liam struggle to change his shirt for about ten minutes before helping him out. As hilarious as it was to watch Liam fight with his cloth capturer the smell of stale scotch was making him nauseous and he wanted to wash the clothes immediately. When they were finished changing Liam into nightwear, Zayn lead him down the hall to the bathroom. Liam raised a questioning eyebrow.  
“You wreak, buddy” Zayn said handing him his spare toothbrush and toothpaste “I’ll be just down the hall starting this load. Call me when you’re done in here.”  
“Zayn? Zayn, I’m finished.” Liam called from the bathroom.  
“Ready for bed?” He asked offering an arm to Liam.  
“I’m not ready to sleep yet…can we watch TV for a bit?” he asked turning the puppy eyes on.  
“Sure Li, but only for a little while. I’ve got errands to run later today alright?” Zayn said helping Liam settle onto the couch.  
He grabs the remote off the coffee tables and clicks on the TV, purposely sitting in the armchair away from Liam. He flipped through the late night infomercials until he found a rerun of Friends. He could remember only a short year ago when their circle of friends would describe them as Rachel and Ross. Funny how quickly things change.  
“Zee come sit next to me” Liam said patting a spot on the blanket covered sofa “I promise I won’t try anything funny.”  
“I’m good here, thanks” Zayn said trying to focus on Phoebe’s antics.  
“Come on Zayn, don’t be that way” said a pouting Liam “We’re still friends, aren’t we?”  
“Are we?” Zayn said getting up to move onto couch, avoiding the flicker of hurt in Liam’s eyes.  
“Yeah of course Zayn, you’re the best friend I’ve ever had, even if we’re not together anymore we’re still friends, right?” He asked looking at Zayn with those earnest brown eyes.  
“Of course Li, I was only teasing” Zayn said softly.  
“While on the subject of friends, Louis paid me a visit today” Liam said stretching across the couch laying his head on Zayn’s lap. His posture was languid and comfortable like nothing had changed at all. Zayn began to lightly stroke his hair as he pondered why it was so easy to fall back into the old habit.  
“And what did Louis have to say?” He asked lightly scratching at the nape of Liam’s neck.  
“He wanted me to know that he was less than thrilled about my sudden reentrance into your life and you know if I so much as stepped one toe out of line he would cause me grievous harm and then began to vividly and explicitly detail how he would go about causing this harm.” He yawned leaning into Zayn’s touch. “I was genuinely afraid; if he killed me I know that boyfriend of his would help him dispose of my body no questions asked. People with that sort of loyalty strike fear in my heart.”  
Zayn tried his best to contain his laughter but after a while his shaking body gave him away and he let out a full and loud guffaw. He couldn’t stop laughing at the image of dainty little Lou squaring up to well-built sturdy Liam threatening him with bodily harm. It was too much and top it all off Liam was actually scared.  
“It’s not that funny, Zayn” huffed Liam.  
“I know I know .I’m fucking tired so everything seems hilarious” coughed Zayn in an attempt to quell his laughter.  
“He never really liked me much to begin with. I could tell he only tolerated me for your sake” he sighed.  
“Well can you really blame him Li? You’re kind of an asshole.”  
Liam made an indignant squawking noise.  
“Hey I just call ‘em like I see ‘em.” He said smiling smugly. “Not to bring up bad blood or anything but you did just kind of drop off the face of the earth and then two months later you were married to a person who was not me. I’m not bitter about it anymore; I’m just stating the facts.”  
“I know. I deserve it; it was complicated .It is still complicated.” He said looking up from Zayn’s lap.  
“Not to mention you drink liquor that cost as much as my rent” Zayn teased playfully tickling Liam’s side.  
“I’m sorry for my superb taste, it comes at a price” Liam said, yawning again as he fought off sleep. Zayn chuckled softly and shook his head at the adorable albeit pretentious boy curled on his sofa.  
After a moment Zayn could feel Liam’s breathing even out as he slipped in a dream world, his head still resting on his legs. As he looked down at the sleeping man he wondered if they could ever really just be friends. They had never been just friends; from the first moment they met they had this amazing, hot, dizzying chemistry. He wondered if he can cap the flame and be friends, he going to have to try at the very least. Liam seems keen on the idea and despite past events Zayn was very keen on Liam.  
***  
“We’ll aren’t you two cozy as a pair of doves” Louis said pulling Zayn from his sleep.  
“Fuck… fuck. Liam, wake up. Wake up!” Zayn exclaimed shaking Liam awake.  
Liam blinked up at Zayn, his eyes blurry and confused by the look of panic on Zayn’s face until he followed his gaze to find an unamused Louis standing at the door.  
“Shit!” he muttered as he quickly stood up from the sofa they had slept on, suddenly very awake. “Good Morning, Louis.”  
“Good Morning, Liam” Louis replied his tone clipped and cold.  
“I was just on my way out. I’m just going to grab my things from the dryer and be on my way.” He said making a beeline for the washroom. He made a hasty exit, hair still mussed from sleep wearing Zayn’s sweats.

Zayn busied himself folding the linens on the sofa and putting them away. After that task was complete he put water on for tea, knowing that Louis is easier to handle with a cup of Yorkshire in his hands. He prepared their tea in silence taking much longer than necessary adding sugar and cream to avoid the lecture he knew was coming.  
“Take as long as you like Malik; you’re going to be stuck with me all day. We have plenty of time to talk about this.” Louis stated leaning against the breakfast bar waiting for his tea.  
Saturday was the day that Zayn and Louis ran errands together. It was a tradition they started in college when they were roommates and the co-owners of a beat up Honda Civic. They continued the tradition even after they moved into their own apartments and bought their own cars, it was the one day when they would just spend together as best friends.  
“We fell asleep watching TV” mumbled Zayn handing Louis his mug.  
“Why was he here, Zayn?” Louis asked casually blowing his tea.  
“We were just hanging out. We’re friends just like you and I are friends. I mean how many times have you and I fallen asleep on the sofa together? It’s the same thing.” Zayn explained.  
“If you say so man” Louis sighed “A few quick question though. Do you guys ever hang out in the daytime? In public? When you’re both sober at the same time?”  
Zayn couldn’t honestly answer any of those questions. He quietly drank his tea letting the silence be his answer. “I’m going to take a quick shower and I’ll be ready to go in twenty minutes” Zayn said purposely avoiding Louis gaze.


	2. Liam Payne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since the first chapter , I've been super busy with school and work. Maybe I'll try to post twice this week.

He sat in his car pulling off Zayn’s t-shirt before replacing it with his own shirt. He buried his face in the worn cloth of the shirt inhaling Zayn’s spicy woodsy smell that clung to it. Two times in the last month Liam has fallen asleep curled up with Zayn. Even after being rudely pulled from his slumber by Louis, he considers it some of the best sleep he’s had in a very long time. The feel of a warm body next to his was something he missed with Rosalie as they often slept on opposite sides of their California king size bed.  
It was nice seeing Zayn again after spending so much time away after the wedding. He was excited that Zayn was willing to accept him back into life even after he all he had done. He needed to show him that he still loved him even if all he could offer now was friendship. The prospect of seeing more of Zayn put him in a good mood .He allowed himself one more moment of happiness and want as he continued to change before he got out the car and headed into his house.  
“Liam? Is that you?” Rosalie called down the stairs.  
Liam rubbed a hand down his face attempting to mentally fortify himself to interact with his wife. He was now fully changed back into his clothes from the night before though now they were wrinkled and smelled of Zayn’s detergent. He wasn't interested in making up a lie about why he had come home in a different outfit then the one he left in.  
“Yeah, it’s me” he called up the stairs before he started to climb them. When he made it to the top he found Rosalie still in her pj’s, standing in the door of their bedroom hands on her hips looking less then pleased with his state of disarray.  
“Where have you been?” she asked; her tone light and pleasant but her face tight and drawn.  
“Out” Liam answered brushing past her into their room heading to his closet, his good mood fading fast. He wanted nothing more than to take a shower and maybe eat something; he would be in a better mindset to deal with his mercurial spouse then. “I've been catching up with old friends.”   
“Uh Huh” Rosalie huffed unsatisfied with his answer but unwilling to press the issue any further.   
Liam felt like dick for being so short with her, so pulls her into his arms and lightly places a kiss on the top of her head. “Get dressed and I’ll take you out today. We’ll go shopping and grab something to eat. Okay?” he offered channeling the remainder of his warmth and happiness, hoping that would be enough to keep her off of his back for a while.  
“Okay” she agreed with a slight smile before heading into her closet.  
After taking a long hot shower Liam quickly dressed in a plaid button down and dark wash jeans and went downstairs into the kitchen to grab a set of keys.   
“Rosalie? Are you ready?” He called out in no particular direction, unsure of her location. He turned to the left when heard the light clicking of her heels on the marble floor in the foyer. She had lined her eyes with kohl making their sensual darkness stand out on her otherwise nude face, her peach sundress was warm and glowing against her olive skin, her raven black hair loosely braided and tied off with a ribbon, she looked stunning. At times like this Liam can understand his father’s decision to set him up with Rosalie instead of the daughters of any of his other business consorts. Man or Woman Liam definitely had a type, and she definitely fit the bill. Even though Liam couldn't find it in himself to love her like he should, he couldn't deny that there was a certain attraction there.  
“I thought we could take the Roadster today, it’s really nice out” he said taking in the beauty before him.  
“Yeah, sure just let me grab a hat and I’ll meet you at the car” she said heading up the stairs.  
***  
They spent the sunny afternoon strolling through the shopping district until their hands were full of shopping bags, Liam’s bank account a few thousand dollars smaller at the days end. He had purchased a few Armani dress shirts identical to the pressed shirts that already fill his closet spending most of the day being dragged from boutique to boutique by Rosalie. The day was easy and fun and Liam wanted to end it on a high note, wanting to add this to the small collection of good days in his rocky marriage.  
“I’m going to take you to my favorite restaurant; I made reservations while you were shopping. It looks like a little hole in the wall but the food and the wine is world class. I haven’t been there in so long, but it has the best food I've ever had.” Liam said smiling brightly, remembering the countless nights he had spent in the corner booth laughing without a care in the world body warm with love and chardonnay. Maybe under the intimate candle with the right amount of wine he could have that same love or something similar for Rosalie.  
“That’s sounds great all that shopping really leaves you with an appetite” she said smiling back wanting to keep this fragile peace that they hadn't had in nearly two years.


	3. Rosalie Belmonte

This Liam, this smiling, bright, kind Liam is the man her father had introduced her to two years ago. Her father was an old man in his last days and had no one to leave his business to. Rosalie had expressed her disinterest in managing the hundreds of luxury hotels her father had scattered across the globe early on. Then her father suggested that she marry the son of his long term business partner Geoff Payne. Geoff had been grooming his son to take over the Payne Construction Corporation and the merger of their families and businesses would be lucrative for everyone involved. The possible Belmonte-Payne Merger was the biggest and most talked about deal in the business world, all she had to do was agree and she would be taken care of for life, richer than the mind could dream, and most importantly free to pursue her own interest.   
She and Liam only dated for a month or so before the wedding but it was a whirlwind romance, at least that’s what she thought then. Every few days she would wake up in a new country with the sweetest most charming man she had ever met. That heady intoxication of adventure, youth, and money made it easy to say yes .She imagined her whole life would be breakfast in Paris and sunsets in Bali. After the first year of marriage the high started to wear off, their life was no longer jet planes and champagne; Rosalie was left alone as Liam spent his days in board meetings and his nights in bars. They would fight but neither of their hearts was really in it they were just going through the motions. Now she mostly travels alone and when she is home Liam does his best impression of a stone wall.   
“Hey, Liam? I had fun today” she said resting her head back against the seat letting the fading rays of the sun warm her face.  
“Fun isn't over yet, buttercup” he replied tapping a pleasant tuneless beat on the steering as he drove them out of the moneyed part of the city. Rosalie lolled her head to the side to take in this happy man with relaxed shoulders and an easy smile and wondered what had gotten into her husband.  
“We’re here!” he exclaimed.  
Rosalie looked around wondering which of the sketchy back alley doors lead to this “world class” restaurant Liam is so excited about. He grabbed her hand and led her down a flight of dimly lit stairs until they reached a bright blue wooden door, out of place in the metal and brick of the alley. He gave her hand an excited little squeeze before opening the door. The interior was not what Rosalie had expected. The restaurant was beautiful, the decoration the perfect mixture of sleek modern aesthetic and intimacy, it oozed sex and sophistication.   
“The interior changes frequently, Doniya likes to keep you guessing, the last time I was here it looked like what can only be described as a fairies tree-house. Lots of soft light and colored cloth, it was amazing.” he explained to her.  
“I was not expecting this, I’m not going to lie .The exterior is extremely misleading” she said taking in the surroundings.  
“Oh My God, Liam is that really you?” a small blonde man asked coming from behind the host stand. “When I saw a reservation for Liam Payne on the books I thought the daytime staff was just dicking around. Holy Hell.” The blonde pulled Liam into a crushing embrace before pulling back and punching him square in the chest. “Where the hell have you been, we haven’t seen you in two years you, bastard.”  
“I deserved that.” Liam coughed recovering from the blow “Rosalie this is Niall, Niall this is my wife Rosalie.”  
“Nice to meet you” Rosalie said extending a hand for Niall to shake. She was taken aback the blonde pulled her into the embrace.  
“Well I’ve got some bad news and some worse news, which do you want first” Niall asked stepping back behind the host stand and fiddling with an iPad.  
“We’ll take the bad news first” Rosalie answered for the pair of them.  
“Bad news is we cannot seat you in the corner booth per your request.” He stated professionally.  
“What’s the worst news?” Liam asked.  
“Oh you’ll see” the blonde said amusement and mischief playing across his features. Rosalie did not understand what could be so amusing about bad news. Niall led them across the small restaurant until they were at a table parallel to Liam’s coveted booth. There were two men sitting in the booth having an animated discussion until their eyes landed on Liam and Rosalie. Liam stood frozen to the spot behind the small maître d looking at the two men in the booth.  
“Liam do you know them?” Rosalie asked confused by the entire scene. Is this the worst news? If so, why are these two random guys the worst news?  
“Oh honey you have no idea” Niall chuckled as he walked away.


	4. Zayn Malik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a century since I updated. I didn't think anyone was actually reading it lol

“Hi” Zayn offered weakly from the booth trying to train his face into a neutral expression. He couldn’t believe this; Liam was here in their favorite dinner spot with his wife.

“Hey, I’m Rosalie” the woman said offering her slender manicured hand first to Zayn then to Louis. “Are you friends of Liam’s?”

“Something like that” Louis scoffed fixing Liam with a cold look. Liam seemed to take this as his queue ungluing himself from the place where Niall had left him.

“This is Zayn, his sister Doniya is the owner and executive chef of this restaurant, and that’s Louis he’s a friend of Zayn’s.”  Liam said.

“Wow your sister owns this place ,it’s amazing. Do you mind if we sit with you?” she ask as she slid into the booth next to Zayn. “I rarely get to meet people who know Liam outside of the business context.”

“Oh Rosie leave them alone, let them enjoy their dinner” Liam pleaded attempting to collect his wife.

“Oh no it’s fine, please join us” Zayn found himself saying as he gestured to the spot beside Louis. Louis flashed him a confused look across the table but he just shrugged it off. It was just friends having dinner right? No big deal. No big deal that Liam’s Victoria Secret’s model wife was sitting next to him to in the booth where he and Liam had made so many memories. Zayn was an adult who could handle having a friendly dinner with the love of his life …and his wife.

“So how do guys know Liam? No offense but you guys don’t seem like the country club crowd” Rosalie asked her eyes glittering with intrigue.

“Liam and I actually met right here in this restaurant, he was one of my sisters original investors” Zayn answered only lying a smidge. “He and Doni went to business school together; she was two classes ahead of him though. He was really involved in the early stages of renovating and those kinds of things.”

They had actually meet long before the restaurant back when Liam was Doniya’s study partner and he was always hanging around their house. He and Liam had hit it off immediately falling into the easiest companionship laced with electric physical chemistry.  For Zayn loving Liam had been as natural as breathing, he had embraced the idea of forever with Liam without hesitation, everyone had. By the time Doniya had finished her culinary degree Liam was an honorary Malik. The actual truth was that Liam had simply bought the restaurant for Doniya when she completed her second degree. It was Liam being his lavish over the top self; buying the space as a graduation gift and passing it off as an investment; Doniya was basically his sister after all.

“And you Louis? How did you meet Liam?” she asked turning her dark feline eyes on Louis.

“I couldn’t avoid him to be honest; he was practically a member of Zayn’s family at one point and Zaynie here is my best friend. I really had no choice in knowing him.” Louis said only half joking.

“So…Where’s the server I would kill for a glass of wine” Liam said craning his neck outside the booth.

“So tell us Rosalie how did you and Liam met?” Louis asked clearly enjoying Liam’s discomfort. “You must be keeping him busy we haven’t seen our boy in quite a while.”

“We met at one of the charity balls my father was hosting; I want to say we were in the hotel in Venice. Liam’s dad was the one to make the formal introduction, we went on a few dates, did some traveling together and the rest is history.” She finished with a flourish wiggling her diamond heavy ring finger for emphasis.

“A charity ball that’s so nice...and who is your father again?” Louis asked with faux innocent, casually sipping at a glass of water.

“Sergio Belmonte” Rosalie answered.

“Jesus he married a hotel heiress… of fucking course he did” Louis muttered under his breath. His comment went unheard as the server arrived at the booth. Zayn said a silent prayer in thanks for the interruption stopping the interrogation from both sides. They ordered without incident, Liam making sure that the wine was first priority.

As the server presented the bottle to the table he could see Liam visibly relax, they really need to have a serious talk about his drinking.

“Oh sangiovese, during our travels Liam and I visited this quaint little vineyard that produced sangiovese. We even got to make our bottle to take home in a few years it’ll be ready to drink. Oh Liam what was the name of that place” Rosalie asked sipping the ruby colored memories of Italy.

In response Liam just tipped his glass back swallowing the wine in one gulp.

“Romello Santi Vineyard” Zayn supplied looking pointedly at Liam.

“Omg yes, how’d you know” she exclaimed happily, giving Zayn’s arm a friendly little squeeze.

“He’s Doni’s supplier” Zayn explained lamely. He and Liam had a spent two weeks in Italy visiting vintners prior to the opening of the restaurant, testing wines for the menu in his sister’s place. The Santi vineyard was by far Zayn’s favorite; it is where he fell in love with the dark, complex, mercurial sangiovese grape. He and Liam had paid the little vineyard several visits over the years; it was one of his favorite places.

“Excuse me” he said tapping Rosalie’s arm “I have to use the restroom.” He needed to get out of that booth. He had to get away from Liam’s beautiful friendly wife. The wife Liam was soiling all of his favorite places with. He quickly made his way to the men’s room, shutting the stall just before the tears began to fall.


	5. Louis Tomlinson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to write more from this point on some may be a few days-weeks before a new chapter

“Excuse me, Payno. I too must suddenly urinate.” Louis said giving Liam a push as he went to comfort his friend. He knew this would happen, he told Zayn this would happen, why does no one listen to him? He opens the bathroom door to the sound of soft muffled sniffling.

He knocked on the first stall “Zayn? It’s me buddy, open up.”

“I’m fine, Lou. Just give me a second” Zayn replied voice tight with tears.

“You’re clearly not fine, Zayn. People who are fine don’t cry in bathrooms during dinner with their ex’s. So open up or I’m going to crawl under the door and I won’t be happy about it.” Louis threatened in a light tone.

Zayn open the door of the stall letting him in. He immediately pulled his teary eyed friend into a hug, rubbing small circles on his back.

“He’s an idiot, you know.” Louis said hugging his friend tightly. “He’s a giant fucking idiot.”

“I know” Zayn cried into Louis’ shoulder “But I still love him so much. He’s such a fuck up and I love him. I thought I could do this, I thought I could be his friend but I can’t. I thought I could have a civil dinner with him and his wife but I’m not so sure now. It’s too much. I can’t even hate her as much as I want to because she seems genuinely nice and she’s so fucking pretty.”

Louis chuckled “Babe you’re way prettier.”

Zayn gave a wet little laugh pulling himself out of Louis’ arms “I’m fine really” he said he wiping his eyes and heading to the sink.

“Do you want to get our food boxed up? We can eat at mine, I’m sure Harry would love to see you it’s been a while since you’ve been over.” Louis offered giving Zayn a way out.

“Nah let’s just ride it out” Zayn said following Louis out of the bathroom.

“Just let me do the talking” Louis whispered to Zayn before sliding into booth beside Rosalie instead of his previous spot next to Liam. He quickly shot Liam a look that said “remember our talk” before turning his attention to Rosalie.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what do you do? I mean besides being a billionaire and Payno’s wife, which I imagine is a full time job.” Louis asked cozying up to Rosalie.

“I am a freelance travel photographer, I love to travel and meet new people, ya know.” She said her face lighting up. “I recently came back from Sri Lanka, it was amazing. I visited a monastery there and I have never met more humble and beautiful souls. It really kind of makes you take pause and look at your life, ya know.”

“Freelance photography, huh? What’s that paying these days?” Louis asked unsatisfied with her answer.

“Enough I guess, I don’t do it for the money. I do it because there is something special about capturing the story of the world on film; I do it because I love people, travel and photography. I donate all of my paychecks because I have enough money; I’m not really interested in accumulating anymore wealth.” She said shrugging. Damn…What is Liam doing with this girl she is way too good for him.

“Wow” Zayn sighed across the booth. Louis cringed, he knows Zayn is probably crumbling even more on the inside knowing that Rosalie is a confirmed nice girl.

Zayn reached across the table to grab his wineglass from his former seat when Rosalie grabbed his arm giving the air around it a quick sniff. Louis fixed her with a glared that made her release his arm just as quickly.

“Sorry about that” she laughed awkwardly “that scent that you’re wearing, what’s it called?”

“I honestly have no idea, it’s some oil blend I buy off a guy at the farmers market” Zayn said with a confused look.

“It smells so familiar” she said as she tried to place the smell.

“I’m sure it does” Louis sneered.

“What was that?” Rosalie asked

“Well he was sitting right next to you, you probably vaguely noticed it then” Louis added quickly. “Oh look our food.”


End file.
